This invention relates to improvements in a flying object supported by a piece of string to fly in the air by a wind. That is, it relates to the so-called flying kites.
The bilateral symmetric plain surfaces of conventional kites could respond to a wind to be deformed unsymmetrically with their symmetry axis due to frame members involved having different flexibilities. For a relatively strong wind the kites could be rotated until they fall to the ground. Also in three-dimensional kites of the conventional construction, it has been required to increase the strength of frame members involved because the bilateral wind-bearing surfaces undergo a wind to the end. Thus the kites have extremely increased in weight. As a result, such kites have not been raised in the air unless the particular wind is fairly strong and it has been required to use the strong, heavy string therewith because of an increase in wind pressure applied thereto.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flying object or kite having the following features:
(1) It is sufficiently stable even during a strong wind or a gale;
(2) A wind pressure applied to the kite is limited so as to control forces applied to frame members and string involved to some limits thereby to prevent them from damaging;
(3) It is light enough to go up in the air even by a light wind or a breeze; and
(4) The versatility of kite designing is plenty.